Just So You Know
by SoBelieber05
Summary: Ga Eul lived a perfect, normal life but when her father decided to moved in Seoul, suddenly, her life changed. Yi Jeong never thought that he could still find a "dense girl" in this generation. When he met her, his heart flipped.
1. PROLOGUE

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN BOF L

*PROLOGUE*

It was early afternoon when we finally arrive at Seoul. Our new house is enormous which is very new to my eyes. I had to admit that I need to gaze for it before I actually open the main door and put my things down on the living room.

"Did you like our new house, Ga Eul?" my mom asked. Yes, I could say that it was beautiful but it doesn't mean that I like it. I just can't compare it to our former house which is full of memories, it has something. Something I can't even explain. "Yes." I lied. "I think I just need to adjust to my new environment. Specially the stairs." Well, I don't use stairs 'cause we don't have that on our former house.

My mom pulled one box then stood next to me, looking around the house. "Of course you can!" she said cheerfully. "And I know you will". To tell you the truth, my mother is my life planner to. She'll decide 'what is the best for me' thing. It sucks. Totally. I can't even control my life! And it was hell.

I pushed my thoughts and gave her a fake smile. "I think I should go and see my room now." I didn't wait for her answer and just hurried upstairs and open the door of my room which is actually located on the left side of the second floor, the last room. My room was not that huge and was arranged according to my taste. The bed is on the end and across it are my study table and a window that shows my neighbor's house. My brother really knew me. Oh, I forgot to tell, I have a brother named Chu Tae Kyung and he's very protective in many ways but I love him and he is the best brother I ever had!

Did I mention my father? Well, he is a great chef in Europe and I think that makes me talented in cooking. He's the reason why we moved here in Seoul. He wants me to fulfill 'his' dream of making one of his children to make it on Shinwa High since it was obvious that it was me. He said that he'll be proud of me if I could finish my studies there. And I was not that easy for me because I can't fail my dad's dream. And I need to adjust in every way that I can.

New house.

New friends.

New school.

New challenges.

And this is the beginning of my life.

And all of a sudden, my life changed.


	2. Chapter 1  The Tour

Chapter 1: GA EUL'S POV

I could feel the heat from my soft bed as I open my eyes. It was 7:00 in the morning and I nearly forgot that it is my first day of school in Shinwa, where all students I suppose are damn good at money. As a matter of fact, excitement didn't show up in my dictionary. Luckily, it is Geum Jan Di who will tour me in the school.

I brushed my hair then grabbed my uniform as I walk on my way to the bathroom. My uniform is kinda uneasy to wear. The skirt is so high that my legs were so exposed, the blouse is straightforward and the tie is cool. I wore them easily then sat on the chair near the study table. I picked some powder then put on my face then combed my hair and set a simple clip on my bangs. That makes me very simple.

My eyes are still adjusting from the heat of the sun as I pulled the curtains. The puff of air is so different – smells like cars and buildings. The thing that I knew that can't live through. Suddenly, I realized that I am looking on my neighbor's window. I saw a guy, about my age that is rising from his bed. Yes, he's good-looking. Very attractive but now, his face looked terrible. Before I stop thinking about what adjectives that I could use to described him, I realized that he is looking at me now! Pabo! Very pabo of me! The guy walked headed to the window, I bet his searching for my face too. Panic rushed to my nerves that my feet started to back off. I turned around then walked faster to the door but instead, I bumped and hit my head pretty bad.

Aww! I heard him chuckled when I opened the door. Im massaging my forehead while walking downstairs. "Hey, you okay?" Tae Kyung asked.

I smile to him. " Yeah . I just bumped in the door. I'll go now. Im gonna be late." I nervously said, ready to continue my walk. "Wait." He interrupted.

"What?" I answered.

"You'll go now but you don't have your bag with you .."

Clumsy me!

"Hahaha .. of course .. My bag .. I'll get it .."

Because of awkwardness, I need to go back to my room and get my bag and my books. I didn't looked at the window 'cause I can still feel him looking at me. I grabbed my things as fast as I could then slammed the door and went downstairs.

"Im so sorry Im late!" Geum Jan di's loud voice said. " I helped my father with chores."

I just smiled to her. "It's okay! You looked so great!" I pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I really missed you Jan di."

"Me too. Well, let's cut the drama off. I'll tour you, right?" she asked with a smiley face.

I can't help but to smile to her too. "Yeah .. You do."

We took a quick tour around the school. They have lots of different buildings, I guess for different subjects and departments. As we walked down the corridors, the students kept on smiling and greeting Jan Di. "Why was everyone kept on smiling and greeting you, Jandi?" I asked curiously.

"Oh." She said. "That's .. uhm, because of .. well, I hope its time."

My brows met. "Time for what?"

"Time to reveal my secret."


	3. Chapter 2  At the Lounge

"Where are we going?" I asked for nth time. There is something fishy about that "secret" of her. How come my best friend kept a secret from me? .Hilarious!

"Just shut up, okay? We'll be there for a minute. Just... wait." She answered me with an irritating look.

"Okay." So, we walked like 5 minutes in silence. We reached a very boyish lounge with lots of guy stuffs but they are perfectly clean. As we entered into a new room, I saw 4 different figures in the room.

"Hey Everyone!" Jandi shouted very cheerfully.

"Jan Di." The guy playing the psp said. He has a blonde, long hair and a mesmerizing smile. He looked at me too but I looked away. I think I can melt here in any minute! The second guy who is sitting across him just watched us – but I think he's watching Jandi and didn't notice me at all. The third guy was playing the billiards and I can't really see his face and the last one, was chatting with his phone.

Jan di smiled to the first guy then looked at me. She wrapped her arms around mine's. "This is Chu Ga Eul, Junior and a transfer student. She's my very best friend." Yeah. I'm flattered.

"The guy playing psp is Yoon Ji Hoo. He's a great violin player but he plays different instruments too. So if you have problem about music, just call him up." Jan Di said.

Ji Hoo put the psp down on the table and rests his body to the chair. "Yeah. That's very nice of you Geum Jandi to describe me in such a beautiful way. Nice to meet you, Ga Eul."

I bowed to show my respect. "I'm sure I can keep up. Well, nice to meet you too."

Jandi kept me on her side for the moment, gripping my arm. "That guy." He pointed to the guy who sat across Ji Hoo Sunbae. He has black, curly hair and an elegant outfit. He looks like darn serious and a little creepy too. "That Gu Jun Pyo. He's the Shinhwa heir and he's the.. uhm, he's my ..." Jandi can't even finish her sentence.

"You're what?" I don't actually have an idea what was she talking about.

Before she could search for the 'right' words to come up, Jun Pyo answered me. "Her boyfriend."

WHAAAAAAAAAAAT? I looked at Jandi confusedly. She just simply smiles to me. I never thought that Jandi, my bestfriend will have an interest with such a guy. But Jun Pyo Sunbae is not only a normal teenage guy! He's the heir of the most prestigious clan in South Korea!

"Oh." I laughed nervously. "So ... you're the secret of her. . . It's my pleasure to meet you ..."

Finally, he smiled too. I thought I will end up talking to myself, again. He bowed nicely then said, "I think it's my pleasure to meet the best friend of my girl."

My girl? Gosh, it is very true then. I don't know whether I will laugh or get disappointed. This is very unusual.

"If there's anything you need, you can always ask me." He added.

"I'll do." I gave him one of my fastest responses. This conversation makes me confuse but I don't know why.

I saw Jandi took a deep breath. "Let's proceed then. The one playing the billiard is ..." Before she could end her sentence, the guy who was playing the billiard turned to see us. Or maybe me. "Chu Ga Eul?" he asked.

"Song Woo Bin!." My face lit up when I saw a familiar face. And yeah, he's definitely Woo Bin.

He walked toward us, leaving the game. When he reached our place, he pulled me into a hug but it didn't surprise me though 'because he always do that to me when we always meet. "It's really you!" he said, looking very happy.

For a moment, I forgot that we're at a lounge with 5 people watching us. Once we broke the hug, Jandi looked at me, and then asked, "You know each other?"

I broke the hug then bring my happy smile to her. "We do. He's a mentee of my brother. In car racing."

"Ahhhh ..." Jandi can't help but to feel amazed about it.

"I'm so glad we met again." Woo Bin said with a huge grin on his face.

I glared at him. "To you think its destiny?" I chuckled. "Just kidding."

"Maybe." He answered. How great! Suddenly, his phone rang. He picked it up front his pockets. "Excuse me for a minute." He said then rushed outside the lounge.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew Woo Bin Sunbae?" Jandi questioned.

I threw another question to her as my answer. "And why didn't you tell me your with the Shinhwa's heir?" I whispered to her. All of a sudden, I felt guilty for what I've said to her but I couldn't just accept her explanation. Last time we talked, she promised me that she will not hide anything to me. But she just did. I am so disappointed.

She pouted her lips then began to talk again, "Ok. Well, let's proceed. The one talking to the phone was ..."

The guy turned sideward so when can see him in his side views instead. The guy was absolutely handsome with a killer smile though I can't see his whole face. But he looks so recognizable. I looked at him closely. He looks _so _familiar... Think, Ga Eul! I have seen him before! He's... he's... he's... Before I could remember him, he finally ends his call and turned to us then said with his killer smile,

"Neighbor."


	4. Chapter 3 Bad Shot

Being drunk last night with Woo Bin was pretty fun. As always, we chase girls and girls and girls until we're bored to death. I still managed to woke up on time and prepare my things for school today. Yeah. School. Funny, right? Being a senior in Shinhwa and part of the best F4 was best thing for me but messing up with school was not that good. I rose from my bed when I saw this young lady, well, as far as I can see, she's definitely looking on my window. She's searching for my face and I searched for hers too. That was a bit odd for me to do. I begun to walked toward the window but she's backing off. I mean, panicking? She walked around then bumped _accidentally_ on the door. I chuckled. Who wouldn't? I bet she heard me that's why she immediately opens the door.

I ended up smiling alone in my room, like a jerk. I stood there for a while 'cause I know she'll be back. She forgot her things. That makes me pretty laugh. Minutes later, she's back. She kept her head low and grabbed her bag as fast as she can. New neighbor as it is.

After 'her' show, I quickly took a shower then chose what to wear. Well, we (F4) can wear anything we want. They can't force us to wear the thing they call "uniform". That's for commoners by the way. I chose a simple long sleeve and a vest, my casual signature. It took me 5 minutes do actually do my hair and fixed myself. Girls would actually like me.

20 minutes later, I came down as Butler Chen fixed the dining table. I caught him holding a plate on his left hand. "What's that Butler Chen?" I asked.

Butler Chen is my Butler since I was 10 since my mother can't handle me. He smiled at me then said, "Good Morning Young Master." He bowed. "This is a gift from our new neighbor. For welcoming them on our neighborhood, I guess."

I smirked as I remember the young lady a while ago. "Such a nice neighbor." I said. I walked to the table then sit on the chair near Butler Chen. "I'll eat that." He properly placed the plate on the table and I grabbed my fork to taste the Sashimi. It smells good and taste good too. I ate them for 3 minutes only. Faster than the usual.

I thanked him for the warm breakfast. As I rose from my sit, I remembered the plate. "Uhm, Butler Chen .. Can you please keep the plate? I'll personally give it to our new neighbor."

"As you wish Young Master." He replied politely.

I smiled widely then grabbed the keys of my Lotus.

As I entered the lounge, I saw Woo Bin playing the billiards, again. "Yo!" he greeted. "Any hangovers?"

I smiled to him then sat on the stool right before the counter. I opened he readymade coffee there and began to sip it. "Geez, no hangovers at all."

"Hahaha. As always." He continues to play and hit the ball number 5. "Where did that smile of yours came from?"

That's my best friend. He can read up my mind. "Smile? I always smile. What's the big deal?"

"You know it's a big deal. No one and make The Casanova smile like that." He said coolly.

I faced him then put my coffee down. "Okay ... Okay. You win. I have a new neighbor. And she's pretty clumsy. I caught her sneaking on my window." I continue my smile.

"Wow." Woo bin said. "I think that girl was amazed by you. Tsk .. tsk.. Another victim of the famous So YI Jeong.." he teased.

I laughed. "Quit it, Woo Bin. She's not my victim.. yet."

He laughed more. "That's my YI jeong." He said.

Our laughed ended when we saw a angry Gu Jun Pyo and a happy Yoon Ji Hoo entered the lounge. "What's up, guys?" I asked them.

Jun Pyo sat in the middle while Ji Hoo is busy playing the PSP and sat across Jun Pyo. "That little

bastard." Jun Pyo said in such an angry mode.

"What happened?" I eyed Ji Hoo who just shrugged.

"Ahhhhh .. Geum Jan di." Woo bin said. "Right?"

"Hell, yes. That bastard makes my head aches this early."

That makes me smile. Since Jun Pyo and Jan di dated, they always fight. What a lovely couple.

After a minute of silence, I heard the door opened again. I am actually turning around to see who was it but my phone suddenly rang. I have no choice but to answer it. "Hello?"

"Yi Jeong Oppa!" a flirty voice said.

"Mary?" Yi Jeong questioned.

"Yeah!" the girl said. She is one of Yi Jeong's girls.

"What's up?"

"Uhm, I just want to invite you to my birthday this afternoon. Same club .."

I smirked. "Sure."

"That would be awwwwwwwwwwesome!" Hell, she's very flirty.

I heard Jan di talking like crazy on the living room. That makes me more curious. I turned sideward, hoping to see Jan di.

"Yeah. Definitely." I just answered. I really want to end the conversation so before she can answer, I immediately said, "I'll go now. Bye."

As I actually turned to them, my mouth floods the word, "Neighbor."

Yes! She's definitely my neighbor! The one who was looking at me on the window. I could see from her eyes that she was shocked.

"Neighbor, eh?" Jan Di asked.

My smile widens. "Yes. She lived next to my house. Im So Yi Jeong. And, I caught her watching at me by the window." I said.

Her eyes widen. "Me? Watching you? Duh, I can say that you're handsome but not handsome enough to make me watch you!" she said angrily.

Wow. That was awesome! Hahaha. She's cute when she's angry.

"Chill. Im just kidding."

"Well, that's not funny!" she said. She grabbed her bag then hurried to the door. "I'll go now, Jan di. See you later. Nice to meet you all, again." She said but didn't look at me. Bad shot, Yi Jeong.


	5. Chapter 5 The Slapped

So Yi Jeong? Who the hell is he? How come he accused me watching him? Well ... I did watch him but not in purpose! I'm so guilty! Ugh. I said he's handsome! What the heck! I looked around because I really don't know where the damn exit is. The lounge is like a campus too, so big. To my frustration, I let out a sigh then began to walk. They are only 4 but why do they need to put a lounge like this!

I walked and walked when I reached the end of the corridor. I thought that would be the exit but it's not – it is a comfort room. Tsk. This is so irritating!

I begin to back off when I heard footsteps coming. Is that a ghost? Jeez Ga Eul! Ghost in the morning? Funny. My feet are freezing on the ground as I heard the footsteps coming nearer and nearer. Come on Ga Eul! Walk! But I can't! Half of my mind was arguing! I looked at my left and right to see who is behind the footsteps. Then suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Gosh, who was that? I slowly turned my head around and scream as I saw the face of the owner's footsteps.

"So ... Your next victim is my friend?" Woo Bin asked. I think he can see irritation on my face. "I think I can't allow you."

"She'll never be my victim." I said seriously.

"What do you mean by that?" Woo Bin questioned.

"She'll be my girlfriend." I answered seriously. Yes, seriously.

Woo Bin taco down on the billiard then walked toward me. He put his hand on my forehead. "Are you sick?" he asked.

I removed his hand from my forehead. "No. I'm dead serious."

"You'll leave your Casanova title?"

Will I? "Let's say ... For a while." I smirked.

Woo Bin laughed about what I said. "Okay, okay."

"Yi Jeong!" Jun Pyo called from the living room.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Come here." I graciously headed to the living room. As I reached the living room, he appointed his finger to the CCTV camera on the end of the room. I saw Ga Eul walking and I think she's lost. For a beginner entering the lounge, that is frequent. Her face makes me smile.

Ji Hoo began to stand as she saw Ga Eul on the CCTV. But I quickly stop him. "Leave it to me."

With confused eyes, Ji Hoo just smile then nod. I smiled at him in return then continue my walk toward the door.

"Hey Yi Jeong!" Jan Di shouted.

I looked at her. "Don't mess with my best friend. If you did, you're dead." She warned me.

"You don't have to tell me that Jan Di."

"I think Ga Eul will be a big part of So Yi Jeong." I heard Ji Hoo spoke. Well, I think it too.

Finding Ga Eul in our lounge is not that hard. I saw her standing behind the door of the comfort room. I guess she mistaken the comfort room as the exit. I slowly stride to her, wanting to surprise her. She began to panic. Haha. Ga Eul seems frighten. I put my hand on her shoulder then she shakily turned around and screams! Yes, scream! "Ahhhhhh!" then she slapped me.

"Ouch!" I cried. I never had been slapped by anyone since Eun Jae did.

"Oh my God! Yi Jeong? You scared the hell out of me!" Ga Eul freaked out.

I kept rubbing my cheek as she approached me. She cupped my face. Checking the mark on my left cheek. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I really do." I can feel the sincerity on her voice.

I sneered. "It's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Jeez. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Helping you."

"Helping me? Why? Do I look like a person who needs your help?" she bitterly said. That's what I like about her.

"Yes. Because I know you're lost and you don't want to be late on your next class."

She rolled her eyes. "But if you don't like, I'll go now." I veered and walked quietly.

"Okay. Okay. I need to find the exit." She gave up. I walked to her then grabbed her books. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"What's your class?"

"Trigonometry IV. Why?"

"I'll take you to your room. Follow me."

Thank God she never asks questions again.

Our walk toward the main campus was quiet. I'm tired arguing with him so I let him carry my stuffs and to express my sorry for what I have done to him. In my shocked, I slapped him pretty hard. I steal gazes at him as we walk, looking at the mark on his left that I made a while ago. There's no help looking on it, it makes me more guilty than usual.

"Hey." I murmured to him. "I'm sorry."

He looked at me with his thoughtful eyes. "It's really okay. You didn't hit me pretty bad." Really?

I sighed in relief as he said those words. I can see that most girls in the campus were charmingly smiling at him. He returned their smiles too. Is he that famous? I wondered.

As we reached my class, he handed me my stuffs. "Thank you for uhm, carry my stuffs and for the nth time, sorry for a while ago."

"For the nth time too, it's really okay and thanks to you."

"Thank you? For what?"

"For letting me carry your things. It's my pleasure."

Huh? His please to carry my things? Goodness! As far as I can see, all girls would love to let him carry their things. But to me, it was pretty embarrassing!

I bobbed gradually. "Oh." I eyed him. "I did that to express my sorry."

"Well, if you really want me to accept your sorry …" he said.

My face began to light up. "What? I'll do anything."

"Anything?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said in confidence.

"Admit that you're watching me by your window." He said coolly.

"What! NO WAY!" I opened the door then slammed the door to him. That guy is crazy!

I saw my classmates and my professor looking at me. I smiled at them then looked at my watch. I'm 15 minutes late! I walked to my professor then handed my pass to him. "Everyone, this is Chu Ga Eul. She's a transferee student. I hope you'll enjoy your high school life here in Shinhwa, Ga Eul." I guess.

I thanked him them greeted my classmates a warm "Nice to meet you". He pointed a seat in the 4th row and led me there. I sat gently as my seatmate approached me.

"Hello! I'm Lee Mie Yoon. Nice to meet you!" She looked like a childish brat with fancy hair clips on her hair and a cute face.

I smiled at her. "Nice to meet you too."

"How did you meet Yi Jeong sunbae?" she asked. "I saw you talking at him." She pointed to the window with her lips.

"He's a friend of my best friend, Geum Jan Di."

"Ahhh. Good luck to you. Don't fall in love with him. He's the Shinhwa's Casanova."

Casanova. That's why he's popular! Fall in love? I'll never fall in love with a Casanova. Never ever.


	6. Chapter 6  Felt so Guilty

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating for almost 2 weeks. You know, I'm so busy 'cause I joined this contest about meeting **Justin Bieber **(You know him? XD) Actually, I'm a BIG fan of him so readers, can you help me meet him? Just watch and like my video entry - .com/contest/vid167 I really need your help. Tell your friends too =)) Your like means a lot to me! Thanks !

This is Chapter 6 and I hope you like it! Keep on Reading and don't forget to review~ Your comments makes me motivate!

(GA EUL'S POV)

I woke up early than usual so I decided to take a tour on our garden. It is very different from our garden in our province. It is very unique, with different flowers that I can't even distinguish their names. I get some garden hose and began to sluice to flowers as well as the grass. My eyes started to glare Mr. Casanova's house. It looks like a very modern and huge house but I seem empty. I don't see either he's mom or dad, maybe they're in overseas. There are lots of rooms but I can see that he is the only one living there except of course for his maids and his butler. Well, I can say that his life is poignant. But who am I to say that? I shook my head from my criticism, to get back from reality.

"Hey!" someone called. I was surprised by the voice so I aimed the hose to my back as I turned around. I was more surprised when I saw Mr. Casanova behind me.

"Hey! Can you please stop that damn hose?" Tsk, he's angry now.

"Oh, sorry!" I automatically pulled the hose down and turn the faucet off. "I'll be back." I shouted at him. I immediately went inside our house and picked a towel then went back to the garden. I felt so guilty, seeing him very wet because of me.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that .. really." I wipe his shirt and I didn't realized that I was actually wiping his face too while my left hand is in his shoulder. I can hear my heart beating so fast like it wants to go out. Damn this heart! But why am I feeling this?

He smiled at me. "I'll melt if you continue to stare at me like that." He teased. Why does he love teasing me? "That will not happen if you're not daydreaming." He argued.

Of course, I instantly jerked my hands away from him and straightened my body. I crossed my arms then argued back, "It was your fault too! If you didn't scare me, I will not 'accidentally' aim that garden hose to you."

He fixed his shirt then run his fingers to his hair. Wow, now I realized why everybody is calling him the Korea's Infamous Casanova. He's damn gorgeous! Wait, what did I say? No! Stop your hallucination Ga Eul! "I was standing there and was calling you several times but you seem mesmerized by my house."

Geez, he saw me like that? "I was just .. ahm, looking at your house. Is that forbidden?" I asked.

He smiled again. "No. But don't worry; you'll live at my house someday."

"What?" I asked.

"You'll live there when we get married." He simply said.

I laughed at him. "You're so funny Mr. Casanova. You know what, you're over-confident about yourself. I don't even like you."

"Let's see." He said.

"Okay. I'm done here." I said then began to walk away from him when he interrupts me.

"Wait!" he said.

I turned around. "What?"

He suddenly take his shirt off, showing his sexy abs. I choked hard then looked away and covered my eyes. I saw my brother half naked but this is new, of course to my eyes. "What are you doing?" I said, panicking that maybe someone will saw him. That makes him chuckle.

He kept on smiling though. "Is it your first time to saw a boy half-naked?" he asked.

I finally take away my hands and looked directly at him. Avoiding his abs. "Of course not."

He threw the shirt to me and I luckily caught it. "What the – "

"Now, that's yours."

"WHAT?" I argued.

"You made it wet so that's yours now. I don't need it." He walked away, walking back to his house.

"I will take it back! I don't need it too!" I shouted at him who just waved at me. Now, I'm holding his wet shirt. My heart is beating so fast again and I don't know why. I hardly grip my hands to it as I remembered that I need to go now 'cause surely the bus will not wait for me. I quietly walk toward the house. As I reached the house, I gently closed the door and lean my back to it as I stare on this shirt.

Why don't you smell it, Ga Eul? The other part of my mind said.

No. That's ridiculous! The other half said.

That's not a bad idea. Since you're all alone now, you can just smell the shirt. There is nothing wrong with that. The other part said.

I shook my head. Okay, okay … I'll just get a whiff of it, there's nothing wrong about that … Then my nose touched his shirt. Just a little … I began to inhale his perfume which smells like lavender and more on vanilla. God, it was very, very sweet-scented! Aromatic .. Scented …

"What are you doing, Ga Eul?" NO! It's my brother's voice! He was looking directly at me, while frozen on the stairs. I rapidly hide the shirt on my back.

"Nothing .. I was .." Think fast! "thinking." I smiled at him.

He walked toward e. "What's that?" he questioned, looking at my back. My eyes widen as I copy every move he makes.

"It was my … my uniform. I just get it from our laundry. I did wash it yesterday."Before he can answer, I said, "I'll go now, I'll be late." I walked past him, still hiding the damn shirt.

"Where have you been?" he asked again. Fortunately, I was now behind him so I just turned around and kept the shirt on my back. "I just watered the plants."

"Ok." He answered shortly. I ran upstairs to my room. That was so close.

I quickly took a shower 'cause I'm gonna be late because I did wash his shirt and hung it to my bathroom. I hope my mom will not check my room.

I didn't have time to deal with my look so I let my hair down. I ran downstairs, to the kitchen where I saw my Omma preparing breakfast. I opened our refrigerator, grabbing the meal and the cereal together. "Don't you want to eat eggs, Ga Eul?" Omma asked.

"I'll be late, Omma. I'll just take this." I just ate a 3 spoonful of cereal and drink my milk. "Gotta go." I plant a kiss to my Omma's cheek. I only have 30 minutes to travel but I still need to get to the bus stop.

I opened the door and saw Hyung. "Hey." He said.

I smiled. "I'll go now." I kissed him on the check. "See you later." I didn't wait for his reaction. I hurriedly run to the street. I was half running and half walking when I saw an orange lotus sports car speeding toward me. My eyes narrowed, who's the owner of that car? It stops in front of me. Then the window opened up. "Care for a ride Ga Eul-yang?" Mr. Casanova said.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks but no thanks. I can manage." I continue my half-running, half-walking style but he followed me. "Ok." He said, closing the window of his car then drove away.

I reached the bus stop, fortunately. A few minutes later, no bus showed. I'm beginning to walk away when I saw the orange sports again. "I think the bus left an hour ago. Want a ride?" he asked again.

"No thanks." I answered coldly.

"If that's what you want … but if I were you, I'll take it. " He looked at his wrist watch. "You only have 20 minutes."

Stupid time! Swallow your pride now Ga Eul. "Fine." I opened the door and seat at the passenger seat, next to him.

He was moving close to me. "Hey. What are you –"before I could finish my sentence, he grabbed the seat beat and then fasten it. Why am I suddenly aware of everything he can do when he's moving close to me? _'Cause you're expecting for something._ A part of her said. Expecting for what? _A kiss perhaps. _"No way!" I screeched.

"Huh?" Mr. Casanova said.

I faked a smile. "Nothing. Let's go."

He smiled then drove away.

I really think I will die. Mr. Casanova is a very fast driver, ascertaining the use of his sports car. I think I'm gonna puke so I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked calmly.

Hell no. I just nodded.

He smiled then he stepped on the accelerator again. This means lying on him is as bad as you think.

We arrived on time. Actually, it takes only 5 minutes using his car than 15 minutes on a bus. A took a deep breath as I saw students looking on the car. Of course they will look 'cause hell it is So Yi Jeong. He went out of the car and then opens the door for me. I gave him a i-can-manage look as he offered his hand to mine. Lots of students are now staring at us so I don't really have a choice but to accept it. As I went out of the car, 4 familiar faces are staring at us. Jan Di with her confused eyes, Ji Hoo with his charming smile, Woo Bin with his arms crossed and he's teasing smile, Jun Pyo with his hands intertwined with Jan Di's.

I realized that my hands are still on Mr. Casanova so I immediately tweak it away. We walk to them. "So close yet so far, Yi Jeong." Woo Bin said then made they made their 'signature' hand gesture. Can't relate again!

"Hello Ga Eul." Ji Hoo said then reached me then kissed my cheek. I was so shocked that I just answered, "Hell – o too Ji Hoo sunbae." He just smiled at me.

Woo bin reach for me then kissed my cheek too. "Anneyong! If you ask what's with the kiss, we always do it to F4's girl friends. Well, for close friends since you're not anybody to us anymore." I smiled at him. Yeah, it is flattering.

Jun Pyo kissed my cheek too. "Welcome to the group, Ga Eul."

Jan Di gave me a let's-talk-later glare. I sighed. So, it means … NO!

It's Yi Jeong's turn to kiss me but I interrupt. "Thank you very much for the warm welcome. I'll go now. I'm gonna be late. Thank You for the ride Mr. Casanova. Bye everyone! See you all later." Then I walked away. Woah, I felt really guilty.

"Ga Eul." Someone called. It is Yo Jin sunbae. With he's cheerful smile, we walk beside me.

"Hey." I simply said then smile cheerfully.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Yes … I mean no of course."

He smiled at me. "Let me handle your things."

"No .. I'm fine .."

"Please?" he begged.

"Okay." I let him carry my things. Maybe they will saw me … maybe he'll saw me … who cares? Geez, this day will make a lot of effort.


	7. Chapter 7  A New Friend and A Rival

My hearts breaks into little pieces when she avoided my welcoming kiss. "Thank you very much for the warm welcome. I'll go now. I'm gonna be late. Thank You for the ride Mr. Casanova. Bye everyone! See you all later." She said with her sweet smile then she walk away.

We stood there until I saw a guy who approaches her as she gave him a cheerful smile. They talk as they walk then she let her carry her things! What the! How could she? She doesn't even want me to carry her things!

"Tsk … tsk … An early rival." Woo Bin said. "You need to change your strategy, bro." he suggest.

I devilishly smile. "Let's see who will win."

"Hey, Yi Jeong! Don't you dare hurt my best friend or else you'll receive a deadly kick from me. Get it?" Jan Di exclaimed.

"Of course Jan Di-ah. I'll never hurt her. She's different."

"Yes. She's very different." Ji Hoo agreed.

"Nah, let's go now. I'm sure Ga Eul will realize that someday." Jun Pyo talked.

"Jeez, so lazy Jun Pyo!" Jan Di punched him.

"Let's go." Woo Bin agreed.

May the best man win.

It was 2:00 in the afternoon and my morning classes was not that great. I can't focus on everything I do 'cause my guilt on interrupting Mr. Casanova from kissing me is flashing in my mind. What did I interrupt him by the way? It was just a friendly kiss, right? I sighed as I walk down the campus going to the auditorium since the drama class has a meeting.

I finally came and find myself opening the door. I saw some students gathering around. I joined them and I was surprised to saw that there are more boys than girls. I always thought that boys hate the drama club.

"Good Afternoon to everyone. I'm Miss Han Jung Won, your drama club adviser. I would like you all to meet Miss Chu Ga Eul. She's a transferee student here. I hope everyone will treat her nice. Welcome Ga Eul." Ms. Han greeted.

"Anneyong! Nice to meet you all." I greeted.

"Thank you for choosing drama club, Ga Eul."

"It's my pleasure mam." I pleased.

She smiled. "Let's continue now. I announced a meeting because this coming Friday, a fund raising activity will be held here in the auditorium. It's the traditional auction. Last year was the boy auction so this year is the time for the girls to shine!" Auction? "Since it will be held here in our auditorium, we are asked to do the decorating stuff and since we only have 2 days for the activity, I'll pick 2 activity leaders who will make the design for the auditorium." She get a fishbowl with our names inside, I guess. She picked one name, she smiled with the name. "Henry Lou." The students clap their hands so I clapped mine too. "And next .." she picked again. "Chu Ga Eul." Then, they clapped their hands again.

"So, I hope you two can finish the design today so we can start by tomorrow." Ms. Han said. The students start to stand up when I guy approach me. "Hi. I'm Henry Lou. It's nice to be working with you." Henry is a good-looking guy, wearing a big reading eyeglasses which makes him weird but very good-looking specially his hair! He smiled at me. "Call me Henry."

"Nice meeting you. I'm Chu Ga Eul just call me Ga Eul." I smiled at him. He sits next to me. "So let's start?" I asked.

"Sure." He answered. Working with Henry is great. He shares most of the ideas, to tell you the truth, he doesn't really need me. He keeps on laughing about what I suggest. He's a funny guy with a captivating smile.

"Can I ask a question?" he asked.

"Well your asking now." I laughed.

He smiled while drawing our finally draft on his notebook. "Why do you have to transfer here in Shinwha when you have a great life on the province?"

I gave him a sad smile. "My dad wants me to graduate here since my brother can't make it. My dad's dream is to graduate here bur unfortunately, he can't that's why I am the one building his dreams."

"Oh." He said. "Mine, my dad doesn't want me to have a career." He said sadly.

"Career?"

"Yeah. I'm in a Korean Boy Group. Ever heard of Super Junior?"

Super Junior? "YEAH! Oh my gosh! You are one of them!"

"Yes. And my dad hates that. He wants me to dropped my dreams off and follow his lead on managing our family business."

"That was sad." I said. I patted his back. "Don't worry. Just follow your dreams and someday, you're dad will understand your passion. Cheer up!"

"Thanks, Ga Eul. Though we only meet today, I know will be best of friends. I'm happy to meet you." He hugged her tight.

"Ahhhh. It's okay. I'm touched." I pulled away then we began to laugh again.

"So, which is your boyfriend, So Yi Jeong or Shin Yo Jin?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"I saw you this morning with So Yi Jeong and this lunch with Shin Yo Jin. So which is the one?"

I pushed him. "Nah, I don't have."

"What?" he was shock. "But I'll rather go for So Yi Jeong." He seriously said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Though he's a Casanova, I'm sure it's different now. Someday, you'll notice it." He winks at me. "Just promise me don't make to close to Yo Jin, okay?"

Though it's weird, I answered, "Okay. Promise." We made a pinky promise then he smiled at me.

Because of our chat together, we don't realized that it was 7:00 in the evening now. We are talking for 5 hours! My Omma will kill me! She knows that my classed will be over at 4:00 pm. We picked our bags and walks out of the auditorium.

"I really had fun today Ga Eul." Henry said for the nth time now.

"Me too."

"I'll take you home, okay? Please don't argue. It's not safe for a young lady to travel alone." Well, I can't say no to him. His car is not that elegant as Mr. Casanova's but it has its own style. Wait, did I just mention Mr. Casanova? Geez, my guilt rushes again.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Well, not." Then, I told him about what happened. I was that comfortable at him.

"You know, you should give him chance. You can't always avoid him. I'm pretty sure that he's sincere and cares for you. I know Yi Jeong since I entered Shinhwa. He's not as bad as you think and as people criticize him. This is the first time that I saw him acting that way. Please give him a chance."

I sigh heavily. "I will."

He smiled. "I'm sure you'll like him."

"I guess."

NOBODY'S POV:

Yi Jeong was standing in the balcony of his house, waiting for Ga Eul. _'Where the heck is that girl? It's almost 7:30 yet she's not home? Tsk_.' He can't contact her since Jan Di doesn't want to give Ga Eul's number to him.

He is about to enter his room when he saw a black Mercedes car in front of Ga Eul's house. A guy went out from the driver's seat and opened the door for the passenger seat and it revealed Ga Eul. He can't actually hear their conversation but lastly, Ga Eul gave him a kiss on the cheek. _'What the heck! Why did she kiss that guy while she refuses mine?'_ He angrily looked away and let the guy drove away first before he faced Ga Eul.

"Where have you been?" he asked, shouting at her.

Ga Eul looked at him. "In the – wait. It's none of your business!" she shouted back as she opens the door of her house.

He kicked a chair behind him. _'That girl really makes my blood boil'_

Ga Eul is about to sleep when Henry's voice is flashing in her mind. '_Just give him chance … You can't always avoid him. . . I'm sure that he's sincere and cares for you. . . He's not bad as you think . . . This is the first time that I saw him acting that way . . . give him a chance.' _

"Argh!" she covered her face with her pillow but Henry's voice is still running in her mind. She also tries to exercise and roll to her bed but nothing happens.

"Fine. As early as tomorrow, I'll give him a chance so please, let me sleep!" she promised and tried to sleep again. And finally, she had slept.

Hey everyone! Did you like Chapter 6 and 7? =))

Please drop some suggestions and comments by reviewing :]

BTW, Henry Lou is a certified member of Super Junior. He's half-chinese but grew up in Canada. Don't worry; he's not a rival of Yi Jeong. What do you think Yi Jeong will do this time? I promise I will update more often :"

Thank You all!


	8. Chapter 8 My Promise, The kiss

As soon as Ga Eul woke up, she thank God about what happened last night, that she fall asleep and promise to make her promise as possible as she can.

She was done before her usual time so she decided to wait for Yi Jeong to come out of his house. As soon as she saw him walking down to his car, she quickly ran outside. "Good Morning Mr. Casanova!" she greeted cheerfully but Yi Jeong just stared at her with his blank expression. She smiled at him but he walked away. _Damn it. He is that angry to me? Argh. This is killing me!_

She was about to run after him and he quickly start the engine of his car and drove away. "Goodbye Mr. Casanova! Drive Safely! Seeyah!" she screamed and waved to him but he act like he didn't care at all. _Ha! He didn't even try to approached me and offer me a ride! Geez!_

Being that silent is very unusual for a great Casanova to So Yi Jeong. He woke up with his smile on his face and tried to practice how to be a serious man for the day. He wants to make Ga Eul very guilty. Before he opens the door, he took a great sigh. "Good Morning Mr. Casanova!" she greeted cheerfully. He really wants to reply to her smile, charming voice but the other side of his mind won't let him so he stood there, staring at her. She smiled that him but he just walked away so he will not response to her smile. As he saw him run after him, he quickly opens the door of his Lotus and starts the engine. _I'm so sorry Ga Eul-yang. I really need to do this._ He drove away not far enough to hear her said, "Goodbye Mr. Casanova! Drive Safely! Seeyah!"

* * *

GA EUL's POV

My ride to school was boring. As usual, I took the bus but I felt very empty. I missed the nice drive with his sports car but I shouldn't actually do that, thinking about yesterday. But my mind kept on replaying everything I did – everything that was wrong. As soon as the bus stopped on the main building, I dragged myself out, still motionless. I really don't know what's happening to me, I suddenly felt _drained._

"Good Morning." I heard Yo Jin sunbae greeted me. I tried my best to show a pleasant smile at him but it didn't work out.

"Good Morning, sunbae." I replied. Geez, my morning is a crap. I looked at him and saw him frowned. Disappointed much?

"Are you not feeling well?" he asked with his voice full of concern.

We started to walk. Wait, is he waiting for me at the bus stop? "No. I just … my morning didn't start the way I want to be." I reasoned out.

"Maybe you don't want to see me. That's why your morning starts pretty bad." He said with his sad eyes. Oh yes, very great.

I sighed heavily. This conversation makes my nerves irritating. "It's not. I just need to do something but I didn't have a chance to work it out." I lied.

He faced me. "Maybe I can help." He offered. Not today!

I gazed around to think of a reply and luckily, I saw the gang having their usual talk while walking. "Thanks. But no thanks. I need to go now. Bye." I run away from him, feeling a little bit of guilt. But he's not part of my plan. I need to fulfill my promise.

As I reached them (Woo Bin, Jan Di, Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong), Yi Jeong's happy face turns into the serious one again. "Good Morning." I happily greeted them.

"Good Morning Ga Eul." Ji Hoo greeted back with a smile then kiss me on the cheek. Same as Woo Bin and Jun Pyo.

"What's with the huge smile Ga Eul?" Jan Di asked while hugging me.

I smiled again. "Oh nothing. I'm just happy."

"Maybe you're inlove." Jun Pyo commented.

I steal a glance at Yi Jeong but it seems that he doesn't have care at all. "Of course not." I replied. Then, I walked toward Yi Jeong, whose standing beside Woo Bin. I need to grip his shirt and tip toe to reach him 'coz he's very tall. I planted a kiss to his cheek. "Good Morning Mr. Casanova." I whispered at him. Everybody was shocked, especially Yi Jeong himself. I didn't see his actual expression but I still gave my cheerful smile.

"Good Morning." He simply replied then finally showed his angelic smile I like. Did I just say I liked? What is happening to me?

Woo Bin suddenly laughed. "Woah. Looks like you finally know your feelings Ga Eul." He said.

My eyes went confused. "Huh?"

I saw Yi Jeong stabbed him using his elbow. "Ouch." Woo Bin cried. "Nothing."

"What's your first class Mr. Casanova?" I asked him.

He gazed around then answered, "English. Why?"

I fixed my bag then smiled happily. "I'll walk with you."

"WHAT?" I heard Jan Di shouted. She grabbed me from my back then drags me to the corner, not far from the boys. I removed her hands from my shirt. "What's the matter, Jan Di-ah?"

She looks very puzzled. "You! Why are you suddenly care for So Yi Jeong? Don't you remember that he's a Casanova? He's just playing around with you! I already told him that he better not hurt you or else I'll kill me."

I rolled my eyes. "Relax Jan Di-ah."

"How can I relax? You're the girl but I think you're the one who courts him!"

"Can you please shut your mouth? I'm doing this because I made a promise. And my guilt will never leave me alone if I'll never fulfill that so please, just trust me. Will you?"

"Fine. But don't you ever fall in love with him."

"Let's go now. Maybe they're wondering what are we doing." Actually, I don't know why I didn't promise her that I'll never fall in love with him. Why?

Is she sick? I don't have an idea what the heck is happening at her. Did she ate something bad to make her very nice at me? Well, if that's the case, she should continue that. Jan Di dragged her to the other corner of the corridor. They're talking, well, arguing in the same time.

Jun Pyo sighed. "Why doesn't Jan Di just leave Ga Eul alone? She's on the right age to decide to herself."

"'Cause there are best friends." Ji Hoo answered.

"Looks like Jan Di won't let Ga Eul to our little Casanova." Woo Bin entered the conversation.

I looked at them. "If that's the case, you better watch your girl Jun Pyo."

They all give their bright grin at me. "Of course. I won't let her socialize with your upcoming love story man." We laugh about Jun Pyo's thought.

Our laugh ended when the two of them returned. "Let's go now?" Ga Eul asked. I nodded and bid goodbye to the rest of the gag.

An awkward silence came to us while walking in to my class. "Give me that." Before I could realize, Ga Eul snatched my book from my hand.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled at her.

"As far as I can see, carrying your books." She answered sarcastically.

"I know. But why are you carrying it?"

"'Cause the last time you walked me to my room, you carry my stuffs. So, I'll return that 'fake kindness' of yours."

I smiled sarcastically. "For your information Ga Eul-yang, that's not 'fake kindness'. It's from the bottom of my heart." I pointed at my chest.

She stops walking then runs her hands to her hair. Damn it, she's drop dead gorgeous. "Geez Mr. Casanova! Please don't do your Casanova ways at me. I'll never fall for that." She starts to walk away but I grabbed her wrist. "Hey! What are –"

Before she could argue, I kiss her. As I've seen, she has these very kissable lips, very soft like a pillow and as sweet as strawberry. I saw her eyes went wide but as we kiss, I started to feel that she's kissing me back.

We are both panting now so I decided to pull away. I smiled brightly at her who looks very confuse and shock at the same time. "Did you like that Ga Eul-yang?" I whispered at her.

"You bit – "she angrily tried to hit me with her bag but I grabbed her wrist.

"Opps. Wrong move. Am I you're firs kiss?" I asked. Her eyes went wide again. "I see. It's my pleasure."

She unclenches my hand to her wrist then starts to run away. "Don't change your lip gloss Ga Eul-yang! I like the strawberry. Thanks for the walk!" I shouted at her and went to my class.

* * *

PABO Ga Eul! PABO! How stupid of me! How could I let him kiss me? He ruined my first kiss! Argh! I tried to be nice at him but he totally wants war. I stopped at the end of the hall; I rest my back at the wall, still panting. I was about to hit my head but my hand came down to my lips. Images of him kissing me flow in my mind. I could say that he has the most kissable lips ever, not to mention that he is my first kiss but I know how to classify how kissable the lips are. Based on the girls' magazine that I've read before.

Now, I'm idiotically smiling by myself. Shit. I could feel my heart beating so fast, again.

"Hey Ga Eul, you okay?" Henry's voice appeared. "You seem … foolishly smiling."

I run my hand to my hair again. "I'm not!" I sighed heavily. "I'm so confuse."

He put an arm around me. "What happened? Is it because of YI Jeong? Tell me! The whole story!"

I blurt the whole story to him while we're walking. He was kinda excited as if something very incredible happened. "So, what does his lips tastes?" he asked.

"Kinda … wait! It's ridiculous, you know. I … want to forget it! Stop it please." I begged.

He straightened his back. "Okay. But I think destiny is finding the way to break you down." He commented.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ugh! Why did every person I talked to is acting very strange!" I asked very angrily to myself but he only chuckled.

Everywhere I go, I see him; in the cafeteria, in the gym and even in the lobby. Gosh, every time I see him, he's smiling devilishly. I decided to go to the auditorium since it's the last day of decorating of the auction tomorrow. The auditorium looks fantastic; I could say that Henry and I did very well. I walked toward Ms. Han.

"Congratulations Ga Eul!" Ms. Han greeted me. "You did a very great job."

I smiled at her. "Thank you, mam. But of course I can't make this perfect without Henry. Actually, most of the idea came from him. He's a perfect leader."

"Yes. That's true. Oh, by the way, this is Kang Shin Yu." She presented a slim girl next to her wearing a blue dress with some diamonds as the decoration in her waist. She looks like a Barbie. "She's the top one girl to be auction tomorrow." That's why she's the top one.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Chu Ga Eul. I'm one of the head of the decorating team." I offered my hand to her but she didn't accept it. She raises her left brow. "Nice to meet you too." She said. Now I can say that not all beautiful is nice.

"I hope you'll help her assist tomorrow." Ms. Han said.

"Of course mam."

I'm sure tomorrow will take a lot of effort.


	9. Chapter 9 The Girl Auction

It was exactly two in the afternoon when the class officially ended for the auction. The auditorium looks bizarre; the red curtain was rolled up and there were some flower arrangement on the sides. They also put some cocktail table in the center and food that will be serving is in the side also. The place is fabulous, of course because all the students will be here by exactly three o'clock. Of all of my years, I have only heard auction on the news but now, I will witness it. And I'm kinda excited.

The drama club was busy fixing some stuff in the auditorium when I came. I abruptly approached Henry if there is something I could do or help. He gave me the task of checking the dressing room for the auction girls and for the head count. I went to the back stage, checking up on the girls. Wow, they all look marvelous! I think the auction will only took 2 hours for the students to choose who they will buy.

I started to count them.

1, check!

.

.

2, check!

.

.

3, check!

.

.

4, check!

.

.

5, check!

.

.

6, check!

.

.

7, check!

.

.

8, check!

.

.

9, check!

.

.

10, missing? I count again but it seems that someone is still not here. As far as I could see, Shin Yu is still missing. That beautiful brat is still missing.

I went to Ms. Han to ask her about Shin Yu. "No. I didn't saw her, even her shadow."

"Tsk. Okay mam. I'll just find her." Where is that brat? I searched for her in the entire school but no show. It's already 2:30 but she's not yet showing up. I was about to go upstairs to continue my search for Shin Yu when I heard a scream coming from the other side of the stairs. I hurriedly went there and I saw Shin Yu crying in pain. "Are you okay?" I asked nervously.

"What do you think?" she ironically answered, holding her foot.

I raise my brows. "What happened?" I questioned back.

"I slipped off the stairs and my foot is injured. I can't even stand. How can I join the auction? Argh!" Well, that is called Karma, baby. I secretly smiled.

"Everything is going to be okay. I'll call the clinic first okay?" she didn't bother to answer me back. She just stayed there, massaging her foot.

It's about time when the paramedics came and brought her to the clinic. "I'm sorry Mam, but we can't let her join the auction. Her foot was very injured and we recommend her to stay and rest." The doctor said. I just nodded at him and thank him. I looked at my watch and saw that I only have 20 minutes to go. I run as fast as I can to the auditorium and saw a lot of students going in. I went to Ms. Han and told her everything.

"This can't be. We need 10 girls! What will I do?" Ms Han asked me worriedly. I saw that she is very problematic about this since it is the first time that it happened in Shinhwa history.

"Why don't we pick a new girl? We can do that. There are lots of girls who willingly do that." I suggest. I saw her eyes brighten up about my idea.

She stood up. "You're definitely right, Ga Eul. You're a blessing from the heaven." She thanked me. Wow, that was highly appreciated.

"So, you want to hunt down a girl outside, Mam?" I asked.

"There's no need Ga Eul. By the way, do you play guitar?" she suddenly asked.

I hesitated to answer first but I need to. "Yes, I can play."

"Do you sing?" she asked again, pacing.

"Yes." I answered again.

"Alright." She smiled devilishly.

"What's with the sudden questions mam?"

"You're the perfect girl, Ga Eul!"

Oh. NO! "No. I can't be, I – " before I could argue, she dragged me to one of the dressing room. She picked a black tube satin dress with white beads on the top and a ribbon on the waist that flows just above the knee and gave it to me. "Put it on."

"I can't do it mam. Please. I'm not fit. No one will surely buy me." I argued on.

"We don't have enough time Ga Eul. So, please cooperate. I promised I'll give you the highest grade ever. In math. I could talk to your Professor." Wait, math. The subject that I could not even passed for the nth time. Think Ga Eul! If you'll do this, you'll get a high grade and your Appa will be proud of you.

I sighed heavily. "Okay. But don't forget you're promise."

She nodded and I went to the fitting room to put the dress on. Thankful, it fit. I came out of the fitting room. "Oh my God, Ga Eul. You looked gorgeous!" Ms. Han commented.

"Thank You Mam." I uneasily said. She picked a black stiletto on the shoe department and gave it to me. "Here. Try this."

Gosh, it is so high! She dragged me again to the makeup corner and whispered something to the stylist. She handed me a piece of paper. "Here. That's the song Shin Yu will suppose to sing. I know you know that. That's a familiar song. And the chords are very basic. Goodluck" she winks to me then she's gone.

I can't see what's the stylist are doing with my hair and face but I know she'll never makes me ugly. "Your very gorgeous." She commented.

"Thank you."

"And now, you will be drop dead gorgeous." She spins the chair to the other side, facing the huge mirror. Oh my. I can't believe what have she done. My long, black hair was incredibly showing my curls, with a cute headband around my forehead. My lips were red and my cheeks have a fabulous blush on. And wait, my eyes have eye liner! I looked like a rock star! I have a net glove on my left hand. I can't believe it!

"Is it really me?" I asked under my breath.

"Yes of course. See? I'm right. You're very beautiful." She picked a guitar and handed it to me. "Here. Now, practice the song. Make everyone fall inlove with your voice."

I took it from her. "Thank you very much for all of this."

"My pleasure."

I went to an empty room and practice the song. The song is not that hard enough so after a minute of practicing, I went out eavesdropping to the stage.

* * *

The auction was about to start but Ga Eul is not yet here. "Hey, Jan Di! Have you already contact Ga Eul?" I asked.

"Not yet Yi Jeong sunbae. She's not answering my call." Jan Di replied.

"Let's just wait for her. I'm sure she'll just appear." Ji Hoo said coolly.

"His right bro. Don't be so protective." Woo Bin.

"Sssshh! Keep quiet. The program is starting." Jun Pyo said.

* * *

The lights begin to fade down as the emcees arrived at the stage. "Good Afternoon, everybody. Today, we are here to witness the year's grand auction. We have 10 lucky girls that we have personally chosen to be auctioned. The money that will be collected will be donated to the school's official foundation, the Shinhwa Charity Foundation." The audience clapped. "Each girl will show their talent as criteria for you to chose who is the right girl to be auctioned. The girl who has the highest auctioned money will stay to her owner for a week!" she cheerful added. The crowd went wild. "Let the auction start!"

What? A week? Thought the girl with the highest auctioned money will only stay for 3 days? How come it lasted for a week?

* * *

The auction went smoothly.

The girls have shown their different talents and I think the crowd is quite enjoying the show while I'm freaking nervous! I was pacing back and forth around the room.

"And last but definitely, not the least, girl number 10!" I heard the emcee called.

That's my number! "Ga Eul! You're the next!" Ms. Han whispered. I quickly grabbed the guitar and step into the stage.

The girls at the auction are pretty cool but there is just one girl in my mind right now, and she's still missing. We're currently standing not far from the stage, watching the performance of girl number 9 while I'm still searching for Ga Eul, the girl who is currently lost.

My neck hurts from looking everywhere inside the auditorium. "Did she answer your call already, Jan Di-ah?" I annoyingly asked Jan Di for the 9th time today.

Jan Di is still holding her phone when she answered, "Not yet. I'm getting nervous about her!"

"Nah. Don't worry about her. She's old enough to handle the things on her own." Jun Pyo added. Jan Di punched his arm. "Aww!" Jun Pro cried.

"You are no help Gu Jun Pyo! Just shut your mouth off!" Jan Di said angrily.

"And last but definitely, not the least, girl number 10!" the emcee called, catching our attention.

The girl number 10 step in the stage. She's wearing a black dress, holding a guitar but her face is still unseen from the crowd. She went to the microphone when the emcee said, "Our girl number 10 is none other than Ms. Chu Ga Eul of Class B, junior. Let's give her a round of applause."

CHU GA EUL? What the heck is she doing there?

She slowly shows her beautiful face to the crowd as the crowd remained silent. My eyes went wide as I saw her; she's very, very different. The style of her hair, her makeup and the dress! No words can describe her now. I saw the expression of my friends too; they have this shock face like mines. I saw her steal a glance at me, which is a good idea.

"Good Afternoon everyone. I'm sorry to say that Shin Yu can't make it today because of her sudden injury so I'm her what you call replacement." Everybody chuckled as she said 'replacement'. She smiled as the crowd respond at her. "I hope you'll enjoy this song." Everybody clapped as she starts to strum the guitar.

_According to you_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right._

_According to you_

_I'm difficult,_

_Hard to please,_

_Forever changing my mind._

She began the song with an unsure and shaky voice but when she saw that the audience is having a great time, she enjoyed singing too.

_I'm a mess in a dress,_

_Can't show up on time,_

_Even if it would save my life._

_According to you. According to you._

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful,_

_Incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head._

_According to him_

_I'm funny,_

_Irresistible,_

_Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_According to you_

_I'm boring,_

_I'm moody,_

_You can't take me any place._

_According to you_

_I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away._

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span;_

_You're the boy who puts up with it._

_According to you. According to you._

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful,_

_Incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head._

_According to him_

_I'm funny,_

_Irresistible,_

_Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_According to you._

Her eyes caught Yi Jeong, whose eyes still locks at her; she gave him a fair smile as sign of peace.

_I need to feel appreciated,_

_Like I'm not hated. oh- no-._

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad you're making me decide._

She starts to bang her head that makes her looks a real rock star.

_According to me_

_You're stupid,_

_You're useless,_

_You can't do anything right._

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful,_

_Incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head._

_According to him_

_I'm funny,_

_Irresistible,_

_Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_Baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_According to you._

_According to you._

_According to you_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right._

"Yeoleobun modu gamsahabnida! (Thank you everyone)".She ended the song with a huge smile on her face, which makes the audience give her a round of applause. Some are screaming they want to hear another song, some says they love her. Looks like Ga Eul had a great night. _I never thought the auction would that be awesome_, she thought as she walked back at the back stage.

Surprisingly, her co-auction girls are waiting at her, together win Ms. Han; giving her their wide smiles. "You did a great job, Ga Eul!" Ms Han commented, giving her a hug. Though she's a bit shocked about her performance, she hugged her back. "Thank you for everything mam…"

"No. I should be the one thanking you. But don't worry, I won't forget my promise." She whispered then pulled her back.

"I guess you'll be the one on the top tonight Ga Eul-sshi." A girl beside her said.

"Ne. of course not. It's just a performance. We all did a great job so all of us deserve to be sold tonight. For the charity." She answered.

_I just hope that I will not be the top-notcher tonight. Please. Not him. _

The main event finally came. The auctioned girls were line up on stage as the emcee starts the bargain time, which is the most awaited time for the boys. Ga Eul is not that happy about the idea of her being bargain, she thinks that her whole soul is being bargain at all. _Don't think about it too much Ga Eul, it's for the charity, right?_ She tried to calm herself by smiling down at the audience. She heard the bargain starts.

The girl 1 was bought for 3,000 won.

Girl 2 for 23,000 won. _Wow, such a rich kid._

Girl 3 and 4 for 5,500 won.

Girl 5 for 9,250 won.

The girl 6 was sold for 11,000 won.

Girl 7 and 8 for 17,890 won. _Pretty high._

Girl 9 for 11,000 won.

And the time had come for her.

"Now, girl 10, Ms. Chu Ga Eul." Everyone clapped as her steps in. "Let the auction starts." The emcee screams to the crowd.

"Let's start for 1,500 won."

"2,500 won!" someone from the crowd shouted.

"5,200 won!" someone said from the front.

Ga Eul tried to see the owners of the voices but the lights went dimmer. "10,000 won." A firm voice called. _Oh no. Don't get higher!_

"13,900!"

"17,000!"

"20,000!"

_Aish! It's getting higher!_

"23,000!"

"50,000 won." A serious voice suddenly appeared. _No. That familiar voice. Please!_

"50,000 won. Is there anyone who wants to bid higher?" the emcee announced. "In 5 … 4 … 3… 2… 1…"

"Ms. Chu Ga Eul. Sold for 50,000 won."

_God, why me?_

* * *

Hope you like the 2 new chapters for you! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a long time because I'm kinda busy lately though it's summer here in Philippines. LOL :)))

I have my incoming review for 2 weeks for my college entrance exams for this year so I'll be super busy and my mom won't let me use my laptop so I'll update once in a while but I promise that I'll not abandon this fanfic :)

I would like to express my THANK YOU to the ff users:

**XxDrAmaqUeEn22Xx, **for the putting my story to her STORY alert.

**Iamz325,** for the STORY alert and FAVORITE story. Appreciate it luvie 3

**theblackcat1236,** for the STORY alert. Hope you'll keep supporting my story:)

**iec,** for the AUTHOR alert. Nah, thank you!

**PETLUV,** for hitting the button for FAVORITE author. It makes me blush. haha

**AdmiralNguyenV, **gamsahabnida for putting me on your STORY alert and FAVORITE story. Keep on reading!

**19kisielek95**, one of my avid reviewer, haha. Specially thanks for hitting the STORY alert, FAVORITE story and AUTHOR alert button for !

**Glasswatar,** for again, STORY alert ;]

**yuki-eiji,** much thanks for the STORY alert shawty :)

Please don't be **afraid** to drop some comments/click the review button. I WON'T BITE, lmao.

Please, please do **review** to makes me write more 3

MUCH LOVE EVERYONE! HAVE FUN! (Sorry for the hurried lines. I'm in a rush right now. haha)


	10. NOTE!

Hi guys!

It's been a year since I updated this story and I'm so happy that though I was really a long time, you guys have been there to read it! Thanks for reading and for the reviews! I have been busy, so so much busy with others things in the past year. No, I didn't forget this story but I somehow forgot the plot (mehehe sorry!); it's just that last year was a very crazy year for me. Since I'm now in college, it's really difficult for me to find time in updating but I WILL FINISH THIS STORY. Just give me some time, okay?

I'll update probably next week, I'll do the plot again. Hope ya don't mind!

SoEULmates fighting!

-psy 3


End file.
